


Mystery Guy

by Pepper_Moon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, M/M, No Smut, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Social Media, Texting, Tsukkiyama centric, Twitter, YouTube, Youtube AU, because they're tweeting and youtubeing, but its okay, everyones a famous youtuber, oops theres an OC for like a chapter but shes the villan i couldent use a charachter as the villan, the bokuakas reallllly background, there all too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper_Moon/pseuds/Pepper_Moon
Summary: Popular YouTuber YamaGucci is livestreaming one day, when a voice off-camera speaks and makes him flustered. Let's just say what comes next is chaotic.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 101
Kudos: 1248
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	1. The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my grandma, because I thank you for teaching me proper grammar, even if I never use it.

**trying to make a cake!**

**LIVE** · August 8, 2019

YamaGucci

_The Live Stream starts with the camera directed at a freckled boy with unruly brown hair standing in a modern-style kitchen, with bags and boxes of ingredients around him._ “Hey guys! YamaGucci here back with another Thursday night live stream! Today, or tonight really, I thought I'd try another one of Suga Sweet’s so called ‘easy’ cakes, so let’s get started!”

**LIVE CHAT · 11,027 online**

**Karnievore** \- ohmigosh hes baking again remember how last time was?

**YammaGucciNo1Fan** \- aaaaa he is so cute step on me already

**Uwunicorn** \- we have been blessed with another stream

**Nagito Kinnie** \- @YammaGucciNo1Fan ewwww

**Suga’s Sweets** \- Good luck Yamaguchi!

“Ah, okay, what am I supposed to do here?” _Yamaguchi says, digging through the ingredients with confusion. “_ Well, lets look at the recipe… Geez, this is not easy at all...”

  
  


_A horrible tasting cake, great decorations, and 40 minutes later…._

_“_ Well, at least it looks good! _” He says sheepishly after spitting out the first bite of his creation, wiping his mouth. "_ So that’s gonna be all for today, come back to- _”_

_Suddenly, off camera, a monotone voice interrupts him, probably unaware that this was live,_ “Yams, can you clean up soon? It's my turn to make dinner.” _The freckled boy, fumbling and blushing, walks frantically over to the camera to end the stream._

 _“_ One sec!” _He calls out to the emotionless person, saying the last words of the live._

**LIVE CHAT · 28, 243 online**

**IsaGaming** \- @YamaGucci WHO WAS THAT

**Pickle Pie** \- Wait whyd he end the stream

**xxGamerGirliexx** \- GUYS HE WAS BLUSHING

**Taiko Smith** \- WHO WAS THAT AND WHY WAS IT HIS TURN TO COOK DINNER

**SkippySmooth** \- GUYS I GOT IT AS A CLIP

_Live ended_

  
  
  
  
  


**_Trending:_ ** #YamaGucci #Internationalcatday Tiger Woods

  
  


**lol go die** @hahahahahahajk 

GUYS WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!! SOMEONE TALKED OFFSCREEN DURING @YamaGucciOfficial ‘S LIVE AND THEY SAID SOMETHING LIKE ‘clean up its my turn to make dinner’ SO ARE THEY ROOMMATES!?!? DOES HE HAVE A ROOMATE OR SOMETHING THAT WE DON’T KNOW ABOUT!!!!???

  
  
  
  


**Jadie** @Jadielion

So twitter was blowing up on my phone with all my friends tagging me, and THERE WAS A YAMAGUCCI STREAM AND I MISSED IT!?!!? Also, whats going on? There was like a roommate or something?

 **infinite useless facts** @infinitehamiltonandzelda 

Yea, he was baking a cake, then when he was done, this voice from off-camera said ‘Yams, can you clean up soon? It’s my turn to make dinner’ and he got all flustered and blushey (is that a word?) and ended the stream. Twitter and Tumblr are freaking out and trying to figure out who the guy is. @SkippySmooth has the clip on YT

 **Jadie** @Jadielion

Thanks!

  
  
  


**Toru Oikawa✓** @PrettyAndPerfectOfficial

@YamaGucciOfficial well, you managed to hide it for this long, was it because of him or your fans? ;)

 **Shut up** @DataGalaxy12

WAIT WTF YAMS WAS HIDING WHOEVER THIS GUY IS FROM US

 **Go Fack Urself** @McrStan3345

TELL US WHO HE IS!!!

 **Toru Oikawa✓** @PrettyAndPerfectOfficial

If he wants to, he can.

  
  
  
  


**Kuroo✓** @KurooNeedsHelp

Never thought HE would be camera shy in a million years if ya know what I mean ;) @YamaGucciOfficial @PrettyAndPerfectOfficial

 **Hinata!!!✓** @Hinnottall

;)

 **Kageyama✓** @KingOfTheCourt

who are we talking about?

 **Hinata!!!✓** @Hinnottall

mean beanpole

 **Kageyama✓** @KingOfTheCourt

why would he be camera shy?

 **Hinata!!!✓** @Hinnottall

Idk!!!!

**BOKUTO!!!✓** @HEYHEYHEY

;)

 **Toru Oikawa✓** @PrettyAndPerfectOfficial

;)

 **Suga :)✓** @SugasSweets

;)

 **Kenma✓** @ApplePi

You guys are idiots

 **Kuroo✓** @KurooNeedsHelp

;)

**Captain Cara** @CarasSailboat

I love how all of the verified and famous people that YamaGucci knows are talking about this mystery guy like he’s some kind of inside joke

  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi✓** @YamaGucciOfficial

You guys do remember the agreement, right?

 **Rock Dragon** @RockDragon

THERE WAS AN AGREEMENT?!

**Kuroo✓** @KurooNeedsHelp

Yea, Yea, he reminds me more than anybody bc apparently i tend to talk abt random things and blurt out things that should not be said (which is literally my channel) so trust me, i KNOW the agreement

**BOKUTO!!!✓** @HEYHEYHEY

I remember :'(

**Hinata!!!✓** @Hinnottall

Ohhhhh like the ‘dont tell anyone my name u cant talk abt me and anybody i know blah blah blah’ deal?!!!

 **Kageyama✓** @KingOfTheCourt

Boke were not supposed to talk abt it

 **Hinata!!!✓** @Hinnottall

BUT WAS IT THAT DEAl?!!!

 **Nevea** @Stfubish

OMIGOSH THEY ARNT SUPPOSED TO TALK ABT HIM THAT'S WHY WE NEVER KNEW ABT HIM BEFORE NOW

**Yamaguchi✓** @YamaGucciOfficial

Well _we_ can't give you his name or anything, but you guys _could_ do a little digging from info that _might_ slip on some of our mutual friend’s channels ;)

 **Yam’s no 1 Fan** @YamaGucciNo1Fan

THE HUNT IS ON


	2. Oikawa's a drama king and Lev is in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OIkawa does a GRWM and lets a couple things slip  
> Kenma tries (Keyword: Tries) to put up with Lev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Julia, because even if you hate me now, you were the first person to show me fanfiction.

**Friday GWRM: ‘wtf is twitter right now’**

156,345 · August 9, 2019 👍3.7k 👎4

Pretty and Perfect

_ The video starts with an upbeat male with wavy brown hair waving at the camera  _ “ Hi all my lovely perfections out there, back with another friday get ready with me and today we are talking about, drumroll please, what the  _ fuck  _ is twitter right now?”  _ The boy says, applying some sort of face wash to his face, then washing and drying. _ “So if you’ve been following me for awhile, you probably know my boyfriend Iwa-Chan, and the fact that I love him almost more than I love myself,”  _ The boy teases with a wink, applying toner.  _ “And yesterday night, around six-o-clock-ish, my boyfriend yells at me to open twitter. This was a big surprise to me, Iwa-chan never uses his social media unless forced to, so I was thinking to myself, what could be so important as to my Iwa-Chan saw it? Did the president die? Did Shane Dawson finally get cancelled? Did Ushijima finally go die in a hole like i've been asking him to all this time? Did one direction get back together?” _ The YouTuber says, waving his face with his hands to get the toner to dry. _ “Turns out none of those things happened, my dear friend and fellow YouTuber YamaGucci went live on twitter for one of his thursday night streams, which i may have mentioned before, i don’t remember. God i hate doing this”  _ The brunette refers to fanning his face, then continues.  _ “Anywho, back on topic, YamaGucci was streaming, and he was baking one of Suga’s ‘easy cakes’, wich, if I do say so myself, are not easy unless you are a baking professional, and apparently this guy from off camera says ‘clean up so I can make dinner’ or something, and OH. MY. GOD.”  _ He says with hand motions to make the effect more dramatic. _ “Twitter went  _ wild.  _ Not even an hour later, there was this whole war about who he was, a friend, bf, roommate, whatever, and why he hadn't been mentioned yet.”  _ The beauty YouTuber says, applying oils to his face.  _ “And me, being the fabulous person that I am, decided to stir up the pot a little by tweeting, and I quote, * _ ahem*  _ ‘@YamaGucciOfficial well, you managed to hide it for this long, was it because of him or your fans?’ And people started going crazy again, because, YamaGucci, one of the most sweet and pure people you will ever see, was keeping a secret from them? I know, it's crazy.”  _ He continues, applying some tube of who-knows-what.  _ “And even crazier that I knew whoever this person was. So people started asking me who he is and shit like that, and I only replied to one, saying that if he wants to tell you, he can. And then Tetsu-Chan, the DUMBASS that he is, decides to make a comment about how nobody thought he would be camera shy, which makes sense to the people that know whim and the people that might know who he is later on, if you know what I mean.”  _ he says with yet another wink, putting some paste under his eyes.  _ “ And THEN, yes it gets better, YamaGucci tweets asking if we remember the agreement that we had, which like,  _ duh,  _ whenever I see him I get reminded of it, and then, I think I can say this next part one sec.”  _ The video cuts, and you cut to him putting his phone back in his pocket _ . “ Okay yea, Chibi-Chan commented, exposing parts of it anyway, like we can’t say his name, age, or his friends and job, etc., but i’m pretty sure his friends will be revealed soon enough.”  _ He remarks, now rubbing primer into his pores.  _ “I don’t really consider us friends, so to say, more like acquaintances? Honestly, he thinks almost everyone is annoying in some shape, way, or form,  _ almost  _ everyone. Then YamaGucci tweets that even though the guy doesn't want his personal life to be found for some reason, he  _ can  _ be found through other means, which I can back up. If you guys have the right information, you guys should be able to find him, honest. And before you ask me, no, I don’t really know why he wants his personal life so secret, though I do have my suspicions. So that’s my view on that drama, but now lets talk about the whole ditch Equ-whatever thing…

_ The video goes on, Pretty and Perfect touching on other parts of the current twitter ‘mess’. _

“Okay, i’m done and looking great, all the people I talked about’s social media will be in the description, along with all the products I used and here’s Pretty and Perfect, signing off!”

_ Video ends. _

**Jamiexx304**

Guys he mentioned his bf super late almost a minute in lol thats a new record

👍302👎 REPLY 

**Luv u 2**

He is such a drama king and i am living for it

👍277👎 REPLY

  
  


**Kill Me Now**

Wait so Oikawa knows the mystery guy personally? He's prob more than just a random guy then

👍457👎 REPLY

**Moon bby**

YES THATS WHAT I’VE BEEN SAYING

👍3👎 REPLY

**OwOxUwU**

Theres a tumblr acc that’s tracking everything that the fandom knos abt him its @YamaGucciGuyTracker

👍5👎 REPLY

**Kill Me Now**

OwoxUwU really? After a day and one hint on alive? Well, TY anyway!

👍👎 REPLY

  
  


**late night friday: mario kart ft. one (1) annoying russian**

**LIVE** · August 9, 2019

ApplePi

_ The livestream opens to two people, one taller with silver hair and a t-shirt, one shorter with shoulder length hair pulled back into a loose bun at the knot of his neck.  _ “Hey guys, ApplePi or Kenma here, you can call me whatever, I don’t care, this time with the annoying russian.”  _ The one with longer hair says, gesturing to the silver-haired one.  _ “I was going to steam by myself tonight, but the universe seems to hate me and made the annoying russian here storm into my house five minutes ago while I was setting up, and refuses to leave, so cence he has no gaming experience whatsoever, we are playing mario kart.”  _ His voice had no emotion, like he would rather be doing anything else than be here.  _ “Actually, my name is Lev, not annoying russian, and Kenma, everybody knows that deep, deep, like, really really deep down, you care for me.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Agree to disagree. Anywho, scene we’re playing mario kart and I practically have memorized every part of every track, you guys can ask us things to talk about and I’ll glance in the chat. So lets start. We’ll be playing the V.S. and individual stuff, so I can destroy him.”  _ The long haired one selects the options, and chooses Yoshi, while Lev chooses Waluigi. They both choose a bike, then choose Coconut Mall as their first race. Kenma said it’s the easiest.  _

**LIVE CHAT · 12,765 online**

**Donutdirt** \- Lev is gonna get crushed

**Diet mint** \- Idk levs kinda cute

**Betfry223** \- @DietMint no way Kenmas cuter

**Wowie Bird** \- Kenma has a bf remember?

**Betfry223** \- dosnt stop him from being cute

**Ella Hawkins** \- How long will you guys be playing?

**Diet Mint** \- Is Lev single?

_ Kenma took a quick glance at the chat, then went back to his game, all while Lev was struggling up a downward escalator.  _ “First of all, yes, Lev is going to get crushed, he’s going up a downward escalator for goodness sake. Second of all, we’ll be playing until either Lev’s boyfriend finds out that he’s here or until Lev gives up from losing to me too much.”  _ he says, speeding up a ramp.  _

**LIVE CHAT · 13,843 online**

**Diet Mint** \- Awww he has a bf

**Im a simp** \- What episode of HxH are you on?

**Betfrey** \- @DietMint ha

**Zutara4Life** \- Whos lev’s bf and why is he so mad?

_ Kenma spared a quick glance at the chat before swerving his way through the moving cars and completing his first lap.  _ “I’m on episode 139, finally getting more of my favorite character Illumi.” “No way, Hisoka’s better.”  _ Lev interjects.  _ “ Hisoka is a pedophile and creepy.”  _ Kenma supplies.  _ “And Illumi isn't creepy?”  _ Lev asks, crashing into a car.  _ “Lev’s boyfriend’s name is Yaku, and apparently Lev is supposed to be studying for a test, and Lev here is scared that he’s going to get caught at my place. Let me elaborate on that, Yaku is  _ scary.  _ Like, he may be short but he is a demon when mad.”  _ Kenma says with a small smirk, using a shortcut through a shop while avoiding the question that Lev asked him.  _ “Oh come on kenma,”  _ Lev said with a groan.  _ “Did you have to remind me of my demon boyfriend? Wait, don’t tell him I said that.” “Too late, 16k people heard that.” 

**LIVE CHAT · 16,116 online**

**Baked Bean** \- oooo Levs in troubleeee

**Paper rip** \- someone find Yaku’s twitter @ or something

**bRo** \- What do you know abt YamaGucci’s mystery guy?

_ The YouTuber shrugs,  _ “I mean, we’re acquaintances I guess. If you ask Kuroo, he would say that he and mystery guy are besties, which the mystery guy would definitely protest. I mean, Kuroo is one of his closest friends, even if the mystery guy denies it, next to Bokuto and Yamaguchi.”  _ Kenma supplies while racing up a ramp.  _ “As you know, I can’t say his name, and Lev here, even though he wasn't part of the agreement, won't say it either.”  _ He says, elbowing Lev in the ribs.  _ “The gist of it is, I met him in high school, and ask Kuroo any other questions, he knows what we can and can't say better than I do. Oh look Lev, your ‘demon boyfriend’ just joined. Happy late birthday by the way, Yaku.”

**LIVE CHAT · 18,546 online**

**Yaku Mori** \- LEV YOU SON OF A BITCH

**Yaku Mori** \- GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW

**Yaku Mori** \- Thank you, Kenma

**Yaku Mori** \- I KNOW WHERE KENMA’S APARTMENT IS

_ Lev jumps up off the floor and runs out the door.  _ “And that is my que to end the stream, have a good day, or night, whatever. ApplePi, signing off into the void” 

_ Live ended. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took sooo long  
> its uhh... gonna take awhile to write the next chapter  
> i had to do so mutch reasearch for this chapter  
> Check me out at tumblr: Mereibitch  
> Next chapter is not written YET  
> Next Chapter: Kuroo, the disaster, Bokuto, the past-drunk, and Tsukki, who now has a name?


	3. A name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo, the disaster, Bokuto, the past-drunk, and Tsukki, who now has a name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Grandpa Kal, because even if you are not my real grandpa, I know now I can count on you for a good angst fic.

**_Trending:_ ** #YamaGucci Joe Biden Mets

  
  


**BOKUTO!!!✓** @HEYHEYHEY

Mystery guy really is _blind_ if he hasn't seen all the stuff going on. ;)

 **Kargri Mist** @KargriMist

Wait what?? Is he blind??

 **Fack u** @lookatmyname

Maybe he has glasses?

**Kuroo✓** @KurooNeedsHelp

To give you another clue: @Hinnottall is the sun to his moon ;)

 **Hinata!!!✓** @Hinnottall

But we hate each other?!?

 **Kageyama✓** @KingOfTheCourt

Thats not the point of the tweet dumbass. You=Sun He=Moon?

**The Word master** @mtlolno

@Hinnottall and @Kurooneedselp , what’s mystery guy’s personality like?

 **Hinata!!!✓** @Hinnottall

He's an unmotivated meanie who says whatever he wants and laughs at you if you get hurt or make a mistake, a waste of hight, he’s a salty asshole who makes fun of everybody except for his best friend and just makes you all ‘grrrrrrr’!!!!!

 **Kuroo✓** @KurooNeedsHelp

He’s a literal angel who’s caring, kind, and compassionate, and like super hot.

 **Yamaguchi✓** @YamaGucciOfficial

@KurooNeedsHelp and @Hinnottall neither of you are completely wrong or right, but i will give you these points: He’s unmotivated SOMETIMES, he does laugh at you, hinata, when you get hurt (Kageyama too), he is very salty, and he makes fun of everyone except his best friend, BUT he’s also a literal angel, kind, compassionate, and he’s VERY HOT. like, burning hot. 

**The Word master** @mtllolno

BF THEORY CONFIRMED?!?!?!?!?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kuroo✓** @KurooNeedsHelp

Okay, so you know how everyone’s freaking out about the mystery guy thing? Well, I was looking through my videos from last year, and actually the mystery guy kinda made an appearance but not really? It was this video youtube.com/watchxxxxxxxxxxx at 7:42. Coincidence? I t h i n k n o t

  
  
  
  
  


**Getting drunk and then calling my friends with bokuto**

798,475· July 22, 2018 👍23k 👎342

Kuroo Needs Help

_Skipped to 7:42_

_There were two guys, one with spiked up white and black hair, and one with a messy bedhead, both obviously drunk and laughing their heads off_ “Okay okay, next one.” _The one with the bedhead says, still laughing. He pulls out his phone and looks behind him, choosing a random contact to call. After they stopped laughing, they called the number, trying to keep a straight face, putting the phone on speaker._ “Kuroo, it’s three in the fucking morning, this better be an emergency.” _The voice on the phone said, sounding tired. The drunk guys couldn't hold back their laughter any longer, and bursted out laughing._ “Kuroo, nobody in their right mind would call me at three in the morning… Hold on, are you drunk? Are you with Bokuto? Do Kenma and Akaashi know what you're doing? I can call them if you want.” _The voice on the phone said with a sly tone._ “Uhhh…. Yes, i ammmm drunk, and i'm with bokuto and puh-leeeeaaaase dont tell Akaashi and Kenma?” _The bedhead said in a confused voice while the one with the spiked hair was still laughing. The person on the line sighed,_ “Kuroo, you’re hopeless. I’m hanging up.” _The voice said_ “Wait no Tsu- Ah shit. He hung up. Well, next person!” _the bedhead, Kuroo said, before repeating the process._

  
  


**Dumbass Cousin**

OKAY SO WE HAVE A START OF A NAME KINDA ITS TSU- SOMETHING

👍542👎 REPLY

  
  


**Kokichi is God**

I thought they can’t say his name?

👍479👎 REPLY

**GamingBoi227**

Well this was last year, so the agreement might not have been made yet

👍19👎 REPLY

**Doggo v.s. Snek**

Did you guys see the one tweet with the article?

👍2👎 REPLY

**Purple Bagel**

Anyone else here in 2019?

👍46👎 REPLY

  
  


**Wolf Monkey**

Ok but….. Both of them are low-key hot

👍17👎 REPLY

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jay** @jayhaspetrocks

GUYS I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DIDN'T NOTICE IT BEFORE!!! Okay so someone made an article of 5 things we missed in YamaGucci’s videos that hinted to mystery guy, and THREE ARE IN THE SAME VIDEO its here: youtube.com/watchxxxxxxxx and with the two other things + there’s a theory on his name too!!!!! www.idksomerandomwebsite.com 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Room tour! (kinda but not really?)**

308,964· August 26, 2018 👍34k 👎24

YamaGucci

_The video starts with YamaGucci waving at the camera, looking upbeat and happy in jeans and a pink sweater._ “Hello males females, and my non-binary friends! YamaGucci back with yet another video. So today I'm going to be doing a room tour but it's more of showing you guys all the cool stuff I have. So this one’s one of my favorites, I know a lot of little kids have these but I think they’re so cool!” _He says, positioning the camera towards his ceiling then walking offscreen. Suddenly, the lights are off, but the room is illuminated with hundreds of glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. Some are in random patterns, some are in constellations, but overall, they are beautiful._ “Cool right?” _The youtuber says after turning the lights back on and picking back up the camera._ “When I was a kid, me and my best friend got each other these lights for christmas without knowing, and we hung them up together in each other's rooms. When we graduated high school, he got me more to put up in college, and here I am!” _He says enthusiastically._ “Anyway, next item is…. Drumroll please…. Some of ou- er.. My dinosaur collection!” _He shows a small shelf full of toy dinosaurs, some quality made and some more of a dollar-store thing._ “And then right below it is my frogs!” _he says, panning the camera down to another shelf, full of frogs of all kinds,ceramic, plastic, and clay._ “So there’s jerry, carl, kermit, mr. frog, rince, inigo montoya, ethel, jojo, peridot, todd, froggie, froggo, frogger, frog, and last but not least, my favorite, Tsukki!” _He lists out, going down the line of toy frogs and ending on one with a pair of glasses made out of a black pipe cleaner._ “Uh next we have my worm fan!” _he says, now pointing the camera at the ceiling again to show a fan with several worms on a string’s tied to it, he turns it on, and the worms swirl around in a green and yellow hurricane. The video goes on with him showing a variety of more things, from his Broadway playbills, to his record player that actually works._

“Okay! I am 90% sure that is all the cool and/or interesting stuff that’s in my room, so have a good day!” 

_Video ends._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**5 Times Mystery Guy was mabe hinted at + a theory on his name**

by @smartiesfordays 

Okay. So. You probably clicked on this because you want to know what mystery guy’s name is and when he was mentioned. The first three times were in YamaGucci’s room tour video, the fourth in his trying Oikawa’s makeup look video, and the fifth, the most recent, on his valentines day stream. Some of these I had to look REALLY hard for, so please share this to others. (the name theory will be at the end)

**#1)**

This was the first ever hint (That I know of) to the mystery guy, and it was barely noticeable and showed up for about ten seconds and was barely noticeable. It was the room tour video, at 00:00 to 00:10, in YamaGucci’s intro. If you look in the background, you can see a black sweatshirt that’s hung on the doorknob. In no other part of the video was it shown. How do we know it’s mystery guy’s? Simple. It’s WAY too big for YamaGucci, if you compare YamaGucci’s height to the door and the sweatshirt’s to the door. It looks to be a guy’s that's about five or six inches taller than YamaGucci, and we know as of today (August 10, 2019), that mystery guy has to be tall because of @Hinnottall’s tweet. He said that mystery guy was ‘a waste of hight’ and seeing as he, being a volleyball player, had to see like a million tall guys so either this guy’s like a giant, or hinata just REALLY hates him, or both. 

**#2)**

Ok, I know I said the last one was hard to find, but this one was HELL to find. Like I almost gave up kinda hard. So it’s again in the same room tour video, a couple seconds later. It’s when he points his camera at the ceiling to show off his glow in the dark stars, if you look in the bottom left corner and zoom in to the very corner, there’s a star, the furthest one back, that has a black patch on it, and appears to be a scribble. However, I got one of my editor friends (shoutout to Hanna) to like, do something, idk what, to make the writing visible. Here’s what it said + a screenshot. “Let’s walk the stars one day -Your favorite mb.” 

_Image Attached_

Okay, from this we can assume three things. If it was mystery guy who got him these, he was his childhood friend (so cute tbh), YamaGucci means a lot to him, and he plays volleyball. I can backup that theory more, first, MB stands for middle blocker, a volleyball position that normally requires height. Hinata said he was a waste of height and unmotivated, which could apply to volleyball. I did a little (too much) digging, and if he played volleyball that’s where he would have met Kuroo, Kenma, and Bokuto, because they said they met him in high school, and they all went to different schools. Sadly, I can’t find any pictures of their team or anything. Sad. 

**#3)** sO. This one was actually the easiest one to find, but whateveR. When YamaGucci shows his dinosaur collection, he says, “Some of our- er- My... “ which implies he shares the collection with someone else. AND if you look in the back, there’s one dinosaur knocked over, and on the bottom are the initials KT!!!! Like T as in Tsu-? Nobody? Nothing? Okay then.

**#4)** this is the first one that wasn't in the room video (yay?). It was in the video (I cant find it but i’ll link it below) where he tried to replicate Oikawa’s (Pretty and Perfect) iconic and impossible ice blue and white makeup look, and failed. It’s about 10 min in when someone who sounds an awful lot like mystery guy asks offscreen if he’s done with his eyeshadow, and YamaGucci says yes, then asks why. The other guy says he needs it and cant find his, so he gets it from YamaGucci. When they exchange the palette, the hand that reaches out is pale, so add that to you list of things you know about him.

**#5)** Oh look! Last one. And most recent one too. This one was from his valentines day stream earlier this year. In the background of the stream there is a HUGE, I mean HUGE pile of valentine’s chocolate and gifts. Now we know this isn't YamaGucci’s, because when he was asked about them, he just laughed and said ‘no, those aren't mine’ . How do we know it’s mystery guy’s? Well, we dont. Not really. BUT. Both Kuroo and YamaGucci said he was really attractive and coming from THEM, that means a lot. Well, YamaGucci complements everyone, but kuroo called BOKUTO ‘not very attractive’ NAD LIKE, HAVE YOU SEEN BOKUTO?? So if mystery guy is as hot as kuroo and yamagucci say, he probably got all the chocolate stuff.

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, A NAME? MABE?**

OKAY. Also, sorry if my spelling mistakes have gotten worse, im typing this fast and i want ppl to see these things. ANYWHO, on with it. SOOO in bokuto’s tweet this morning, he said that Mystery guy had to be BLIND if he hadnt seen all the stuff thats goin on yet, so that implies he has glasses, or something like that. We also know from kuroo’s video that his name starts with like Tsu- something? AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAD GLASSES AND STARTED WITH TSU?????? YAMAGUCCI’S FAVORITE FROG IN HIS COLLECTION THATS WHO!!!! ‘TSUKKI’ REMEMBER!?!?! Ik, it might be a coincidence, BUT THERES A CHANCE AND TO PROVE THE POINT, KUROO SAID HE WAS THE MOON TO HINATA’S SUN AND TSUKKI MEANS MOON!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi✓** @YamaGucciOfficial

Soooooooo I may have read the article. And I admit, the five things were all his, yes. And uhh, you were half right about the name? Tsukki’s actually his nickname. I’m actually impressed!

 **Salty Fry** @SaltyFry

JHYGXFCJKIJHTFHB TSUKKI

  
  
  
  
  


_Now trending: #Tsukki_

  
  
  
  


**Tsukki**

_Kuroo, as much as I hate to admit this, I need your help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope i dont lose my motivation for this  
> Check me out at tumblr: Mereibitch  
> I'm gonna be gone for a week or two, family v a c a t i o n. y'know?  
> (I'm gonna miss TsukkiYama week im saddd)  
> because i'm not going to post for a while, i'm so, so sorry for the cliffhanger  
> lol jk i'm not sorry  
> Next chapter: The godess known as Kiyoko, the angry french fry known as Tsukki, and the advice giver Kuroo (Good or bad, who knows) Also... normal text!


	4. Badass Tsukki, but RIP kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goddess known as Kiyoko, the angry french fry known as Tsukki, and the advice giver Kuroo (Good or bad, who knows) Also... normal text!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Emma Ruhland, because i'm sorry.br />  
> (Ty to kal for spell and grammar check, ur the best)  
> !!TW!!:  
> Someone gets slapped, homophobia  
> If you're uncomfy with these things, you can wait till next chapter and itl explain what happened but w/o that stuff  
> sry if the beginnings a lil boring, it gets better i promise and sry if the rest is a chaotic mess

**Tsukki**

Jdbx2jsbnxhnjdelkjhbfghcjk

really?

no fucking wayyyyyy

u. need my help.

_I just need an unbiased opinion_

what abt ur boyfriend

_Read that again_

oh yea uygtfhyhtfrgfh

thats totally biased

anYwhooo

whatchu need tsukki

_Please don’t call me that_

wow i get a please?

This must be an intense situation

ur being to nice

_And I just need your opinion on something_

Well tel meee

Ive got a while

kenmas filming and im bored

_I should start from the beginning_

_?So you know my manager_

the one i absolutely hate

the homopobic bitch

who dosent let you go on social media 

definition of insane?

that one?

_.Yes, that one_

_...Well, this morning_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Shit.” The tall blonde mumbled under his breath, looking into the window of the old cafe. Normally _Birds and Flowers,_ Tsukishima’s favorite place to get coffee and a muffin every morning, was nearly empty with only one or two people. But apparently they had a sale or something today, because the small shop was jam-packed. Well, decision making time like a proper college student, either wait in line and get yelled at by his manager for being late, or have to listen to his manager yell at anyone and anything without any caffeine. He didn't know which one was worse.If he’s going to have a headache, he might as well get some breakfast before it.

He walks into the store and waits in line, he looks in front of him to see nine groups people in front of him. He overhears a whisper from one of the tables by the wall. “Whoa, that guy who just came in is super hot!” And he just rolls his eyes. He’s used to hearing those comments, being a model and all, and it’s not like they know he has a boyfriend. 

Fifteen minutes later, and he’s finally at the front of the line, and recognizes the barista. “Hello Yachi, why are you working at the front? Don’t you own the place?” He says, seeing a small guilty smile on her face. “Well, I told Asahi he could have the day off, I want to have some practice being a barista if there’s a staff emergency or anything that makes the barista have to go, then I can take over!” She says, a prideful tone in her voice. “Anywho, you want your usual? Strawberry shortcake frap with a chocolate chip muffin?” She asks, and he gives a nod. 

As he waits in line,Tsukishima thinks about how he really loves this cafe. When he first got his job in this area, he started going here just for the atmosphere, the flowers, the two birds that Yaichi keeps by the front window, the cozy yet free feeling, the old brick making it look as old as it really is, but that’s not how it is anymore. It’s kind of like a safe place, a constant in his life, somewhere he can relax and get away from all the noise in the office. It’s also where he and Yamaguchi will come to talk, and it was a coincidence when Kiyoko, one of his best friends, introduced him to her girlfriend and it turned out to be the manager of the cafe he had been going to for about a year. “Order for Tsukishima!” Yachi calls, and Tsukishima walks over and takes it with a thank you, getting a smile in return.

  
  
  
  
**Tsukki**

  
  


Well this is boring so far

whens the dramaaaa 

And stuff im supposed to be unbiased abt

_I’m getting to that part, this is relevant to later._

_back to the retelling_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tsukishima walked out of the small cafe, checking his watch. 8:37. Only seven minutes after when he was supposed to arrive, but his manager will be pissed. Well, if he was going to get yelled at, he would rather not do it out of breath and panting, so he could just walk. Actually, if it was his decision, he would rather not go to work at all, his job was a living hell. Correction, his manager was a living, breathing, incarnation of hell. She was an overall bitch, and he had multiple reasons to hate her. The only reason he was staying at this job was because it pays well, and he can pay for all of his finances and such.

He walked into the building, greeting the person at the desk with a polite hello, then walked up to his manager’s office, He had a good hour before his shoot and decided to at least try to relax, and maybe read a bit. He went up the elevator and got off, seeing one of the people he would like to see the least in the world right now pacing in front of the elevator. Great. He was planning on avoiding her until the shoot, but maybe the cosmos just hates him today. 

“TSUKISHIMA KEI!” she yelled, and it was all he could do to not respond to her with a sarcastic ‘that’s me’, so he looked at the ground.

“DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU?! THE SHOOT COULD HAVE BEEN RESCHEDULED EARLIER FOR FUCK’S SAKE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU WANT TO LOSE YOU JOB? WHY, I OUGHT TO FIRE YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW! IF YO-”

She continued, sill pacing while yelling at him at the top of her lungs, and he started zoning out, he had heard this rant too many times before. If she keeps yelling her lungs out, maybe they’ll burst and she’ll die. He tries to suppress a small smile at the thought, even if it’s medically impossible.

“ ..FUC- OH, SO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? I WORK MY ASS OFF GETTING YOU MONEY AND A GOOD REPUTATION, AND YOU THINK SHOWING UP LATE IS FUNNY? DO YOU WANT MY JOB TSUKISHIMA?! DO YOU WANT TO BUILD UP A MODELING AGENCY FROM THE VERY BOTTOM AND FIND THESE ASPIRING MODELS AND GET THEM TO A NATIONAL LEVEL WHERE COMPANIES ARE BEGGING FOR YOU MODELS?! IS MY STRESSFUL, INCREDIBLY HARD JOB A JOKE TO YOU TSUKISHIMA?” She screams, now stopping pacing and standing in front of him, probably trying to burst his eardrums.

“No ma'am. I apologize.” He says politely, looking up at her a second before looking down again. He doesn't want this to go longer than it should. She glares at him, seemingly ignoring him and starting to pace again, yelling at him once again for tiny little things he did wrong months ago, even if she had already yelled at him for it. He zones out once again, wondering how she can stomp around in those heels without falling over.

“AND DON’T GET ME STARTED ON YOUR ‘BOYFRIEND’” She puts in air quotes, and he snaps back to paying attention. “NONE OF MY MODELS AT MY AGENCY IS GOING TO BE… TO BE… LIKE THAT!” She says, quieting down and then raising her voice again. “YOU KNOW WHAT? NO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK OF HIM OR YOUR DISGUSTING RELATIONSHIP IN THIS OFFICE, YOU HEAR ME?” She says, stopping in front of him once again. Now he was mad. Insult him all you want, but being homophobic was one of the, if not the, highest traits on his mental list that make people non-tolerable. 

“Well, Mrs. _Myland_ , I seem to remember you always flaunting your relationship, so isn't that a bit hypocritical?” Oops. That just slipped out and he shouldn't have said that, even if she deserves it. 

  
  
  


_Slap_

  
  
  


Out of nowhere, he feels a sharp sting on the right side of his face, the shock almost hurting more than the pain from the backhand itself. 

“YOU- YOU- YOU DARE TO TALK BACK TO LADY LIKE THAT!? AND A LADY THAT’S TWO DECADES OLDER THAN YOU AS WELL?! YOU WILL GET NOWHERE IN LIFE WITH THAT ATTITUDE YOUNG MAN!” She rants on, but Tsukishima is still processing the fact that she hit him. She hit him. She _hit_ him.

  
  
  
  
  


**Tsukki**

WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA THERE

DID THAT ACTUALLY HAPPEN

DID SHE ACTUALLY HIT YOU

_Yes, she actually hit me, and yes, it hurt, now let me continue before you freak out more._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The hit fueled it. The hit fueled the roaring fire that was his hatred for her. Here she was, this homophobic, narcissistic, toxic, bitch, with no respect for other people and always has to be in control. Not to mention she was the reason he had a headache by the end of every day. And that was just the start of it. She put too much pressure on her staff, her last secretary had ended up in the hospital on an anxiety medication overdose because of her, and everyone in the building was in some way terrified of her. A topic that he didn't bring up much but all his friends did was the agreement. It was fucking stupid. How was not allowing him to even have a glance at social media when most of his friends, not to mention his own _boyfriend,_ their jobs all revolved around social media and he couldn't even take a look at it. How was that even supposed to increase his popularity? Had he tried doing the things she specifically told him not to do? Of course. Multiple times. But apparently she had some sort of sixth sense when it came to this stuff, and immediately started yelling at him over the phone. It was like she was a headache generator with no off switch. That hit was it. That was the last straw, the break in his mind.

“..CAN YOU EVE-” 

“No.” 

“WHAT? NO? ITS IMPOLITE TO INTERRUPT SOMEONE! DID YOU HAVE NO MOTHER?”

“I had a perfectly good mother, and I'm saying no because I quit.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Tsukki**

MJNFBGBHBHGHBHKCFF YOU WHA?!???!?!?

_I quit._

YOU QUIT!?!?!?!?!?

_Yes, I quit. Do you need me to define the word for you?_

OH SHUSH

BUT THATS A BIG DEAL

DO YOU NOT HAVE A JOB NOW!?!?!

DID YOU TELL YAMAGUCHI?!?!?

_How about you just let me tell it and you’ll find out._

UUUUGGHHH

CAN WE SKIP TO THE END

OR AT LEAST THE IMPORTANT PARTS

_These are the important parts_

_Just let me continue._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I had a perfectly good mother, and I'm saying no because I quit.”

“YOU WHAT!?” She roars

“I said, I quit. I’m firing myself. I’m no longer coming to this establishment.” He said between gritted teeth.

“Y- Y- YOU CAN’T QUIT! YOU’RE MY MOST SUCCESSFUL MODEL!” She says, her yelling becoming frantic.

“YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR QUITTING!” She says, her eyes going wide after a pause, remembering she just _hit_ him. He had a plenty good reason to quit.

“Actually, I do. I have plenty of reasons.” He says in his usual matter-of-fact tone, but with more solemnity. “First, the legal part? I can sue you for battery. You just slapped me and I have proof.”

“Wha- proof? How can you have proof?” She says, her tone now very quiet and worried. 

“Well, I happen to have a friend who’s getting a degree at Harvard Law right now, and they constantly remind me of all the ways you can sue someone. While you weren't looking, i took a picture of the right side of my face, and more specifically, the red mark on it.” He says, now smiling at the fact that Akiteru bothered him over the phone with all the ways you can sue someone countless times.

“No, no no no no no. This can’t be happening to me.” She says, the expression of fear clear on her face.

“And let’s not forget all the personal reasons for me wanting to quit,” he continues, “Like the fact that to me, and to probably most of the staff in this building, you’re just a homobhobic, narcissistic, toxic, bitch, with no respect for other people and always has to be in control so she can get her way. Not to mention all the times I’ve asked you to let me watch my _own boyfriend’s_ youtube videos, only to get screamed at again for me ‘not wanting to be popular’ and ‘not liking all my fangirls’. Which, now that I’m not worried about getting fired, i’m going to be honest with you, i don’t give a _single fuck_ about my popularity or so-called ‘fangirls’. And right when I get home, i’m going to tell my _boyfriend_ that I finally have the freedom, which I should’ve had from the beginning, to watch a single one of his videos. Now, are those enough reasons Mrs. Myland?” He said, emphasizing some of his words to piss her off even more while walking down the stairs toward the exit, only looking back to see if she was following him, which she was.

“I- I don’t know what to say..” She says with a terrified expression.

“Well then, I’m going to leave. Good Bye Mrs. Myland. Actually, no. I take that back. Have a _horrible_ day Mrs. Myland, you deserve it.” He says,walking out the door, with a confident grin of freedom.

  
  
  
  


**Tsukki**

TSUKKI THAT WAS SO BADASS DUDE

LIKE NHKUYTFREXFGHJYGTFRVB

SHES LIKE HJYTFREFGH

HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA

For the record: on the day of August 10, 2k19, Tsukki did the badassiest thing everr

anYwhOOO

Whad u want me to be unbiased abt

_Oh no, that’s not the end of the story._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tsukishima checked his watch. 9:45. His manag- His EX-manager was yelling at him for nearly 45 minutes. He started walking toward _Birds and Flowers_ , Kiyoko always was at the cafe around this time, it was always empty then, and his apartment was near there too. 

He walked into the cafe hearing the familiar jingle of the bell on the door, and surprise surprise, he saw Kiyoko talking with her girlfriend behind the counter. “Oh Tsukishima hi! Did your manager yell at you again?” Yachi added with a sympathetic tone.

“You mean ex-manager?” He says with a hint of pride, leaning against the table .

“Wait wait wait. Ex Manager?” Yachi says, her eyes wide.

“Yep, I finally quit.” He says casually.

“Fucking finally.” Kiyoko says, taking a sip from her iced tea, while getting a ‘language!’ from her girlfriend.

“You’re right. Finally.” He says, walking up to the counter.

“Well what happened?” Yachi asks, passing out a muffin to each of them.

Tsukishima told the story from the beginning, listing the times she’d been homophobic to the final straw, and the threat to sue. After he finished, Kiyoko let out a low whistle and Yaichi just stood there, shocked. 

“Well, that’s the story. I already texted Yams, he hasn't replied yet so he must be wor-”

  
  


_ring ring ring ring ring ring_

  
  


“Who is it?” Yachi asks, her state of shock now gone.

Tsukishima pulls out his phone, and along with it, a sour face once he reads who the call is from.

“My ex-manager.” he says, putting his phone back in his pocket hoping she’ll give up.

Once the ringing stopped, Yachi spoke up “Well now wha-”

  
  


_ring ring ring ring ring ring_

  
  


“It’s her again.” he says, frowning. He had hoped it was Yamaguchi.

“Just ignore it.” Kiyoko says, waving it off. “We have better things to talk about. Like your new manager for example.” 

“My new what?” He says, looking confused at Kiyoko.

“Your new manager. I hated her a month into you working for her, so I looked for a new one for you a long time ago. He’s a good friend of mine actually, Daichi Sawamura. Don’t worry, he’s not homophobic, he has a boyfriend. And he’s really nice and tends to get along with everyone. He’s a natural-born leader, you’d tolerate him, at the least. The only downside is he pays slightly less than your ex-manager did, but you’ll be fine.” Kiyoko says in the calm voice she always has. 

Tsukishima was speechless. He didn't mind that this other guy payed less, at least he was nice and not homophobic.

“I- Thank you so much Kiyoko I don’t know how to thank you… Is he still hiring?”

Kyoko nodded and Yaichi was about to say something when-

  
  
  


_ring ring ring ring ring ring_

  
  


This time, Tsukishima picked it up, wanting to brag in her face that he had found a new manager.

“Tsukishima oh my god thank you for answering. I just wanted to say I'm so, so, sorry.” His ex-manager said, pleading.

“Sorry?” Tsukishima said, suddenly ten times more angry. She did all that and wants to apologize? No fucking way was he forgiving her.

“Yes, sorry. I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking an-”

“Save your breath. Apology not accepted. I’m hanging up.”

“N- NONONO Please no.” She said, sobbing. Tsukishima would be lying if he said he felt some sympathy toward her. 

“Why not. I found a new manager already and he’s ten times better than you’ll ever be.” He says, the ice strong in his voice.

“I’LL PAY YOU TWICE AS MUCH AS HE DOES. No, FIVE TIMES AS MUCH! JUST- Just think about it okay? If you don’t call me by the end of the night i’ll assume you don’t want my offer. Good bye, Tsukishima. Again, sorry.” She hangs up.

  
  
  


**Tsukki**

Holy shit thats a lot to unpack

Iuxgfnmjkxz

Well wich manager are you going to go with?

_That’s where I need your opinion, I have no idea and Yams can’t decide either._

Wait siriously

Tsukki

This is like

Super obvious

Choose daichi dumbass

I thought i was the unreasonable one in our friendship

_Wait, when did you become my friend?_

_I tolerate your boyfriend more than I tolerate you._

_And at least give me a reason for why i should choose daichi._

Okay first of all, rude

Second of all, ik u secretly love me

And third of all, i know daichi

Hes chill

More mentally stable then both me and your ex manager

Has braincells, unlike mrs ruwhatever

And does not scream at people

Even if hes a lil scary at times

_Kuroo, anyone is more mentally stable than you two_

_And Bokuto_

_And shortie and the king_

_But I see your reasoning, thank you._

  
  


Shyjgwjhbwmjhnbx anytime bestie

_What was that?_

UHHHH

UHHH

UHH

UH

I

U SHOULD DOWNLOAD TWITTER

THJATS WHAT I MMENT TO SAY

_Why twitter?_

Cause like all of our mutual friends r on there duh

Brb ill tweet sometin

  
  
  
  


_Trending: #Tsukki #NationalLazyDay Bernie Sanders Mets Joe Biden_

  
  
  


**Kuroo✓** @KurooNeedsHelp

Mwahahahahahaha

**Kenma✓** @ApplePi

What did you do

**Kuroo✓** @KurooNeedsHelp

I may or may not have convinced mystery guy to download twitter

**Kenma✓** @ApplePi

Forget I asked. And Mystery Guy, if you’re reading this, Kuroo broke the agreement first.

**Kuroo✓** @KurooNeedsHelp

Mzukygxngregyheghjkshsxhsxhsx NO DONT SAY THAT

  
  


**Kenma✓** @ApplePi

It’s true, look through his tweets

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Tsukki**

_Kuroo you son of a bitch if you don’t have a good fucking explanation why #Tsukkki is trending and why Kenma says you broke the agreement first, I will personally strangle you_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Trending: #Tsukki #NationalLazyDay Bernie Sanders Meets Joe Biden_

  
  
  
  


**Kuroo✓** @KurooNeedsHelp

Guys, i don't have a good explanation. I'm gonna get strangled.

  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi✓** @YamaGucciOfficial

Okay. Well. That was certainly an i n t e r e s t i n g conversation.

So the mystery guy may or may not have just found out abt the whole thing and may or may not blame it on kuroo…. But I talked to him and apparently he’s fine with doing a q and a livestream, so that’ll be tomorrow at my usual friday stream time. Get your questions ready!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaand were back! vaca was gr8, even if i did miss tsukkiyama week  
> tsukki, kiyoko, and yachi are friends bc i said so  
> YOU CAN ASK A QUESTION FOR THE LIVESTREAM THAT THEY ARE DOING, JUST PUT IT IN THE COMMENTS!!!! MUCH APPRICIATED!!  
> holy shit  
> how's this blow up  
> i love every single one of you as platonically as possible  
> Tumblr: Meribitch  
> Next Chapter: THE LIVESTREAM


	5. The livestream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited livestream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Jadecheetah, my good writing friend since second grade, if you find this.... i'm sorry and you're welcome. (u should her out on YouTube - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6FBFvuevqJwhVnIF2Kt1eQ )  
> Hehe i may have solved my coming up with usernames problem by stealing some of yours, so look out! (sorry if they're not correct) And if you asked a question I did use it, even if i rephrased it a little!  
> Another special thank you to to Justagaybean, a writer who i've recently become mutuals with, thanks for aprooving of my attempted fluff!  
> as usual, ty kal, even if u were late and drove me insane

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you ready?” Yamaguchi shouts to the kitchen where his boyfriend currently is.

“Give me five minutes, you can start without me. Hey, do you know where the sugar ended up?” He yells back, rummaging through the cabinets.

“All the way to the right, top shelf.” Yamaguchi answers while fidgeting with his thumbs. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited for this and got more than five hours of sleep. When Yamaguchi started his channel, he had no idea he would get any views, much less get over two million subscribers. Sure, he wasn't the most popular out of his YouTuber friends, and he was fine with that. He liked his job as a YouTuber, and was happy. These past four days had been incredibly fun for him, looking at all the tweets and theories of his fanbase. This livestream would be the last of it, probably, but he liked to think of it as the grand finale. He looked at the clock, it was time to start.

  
  
  
  


**mystery guy + me q and a!**

**LIVE** · August 11, 2019

YamaGucci

_ The Live began with the viewers seeing the YouTuber YamaGucci with butterfly clips in his hair and a light yellow crop top sitting on a chair, with a vacant chair on his right, humming to himself as he waited for more people to join the stream.  _ “Hi everyone! The Q and A will start once a couple people get on, so it’ll be five minutes or so.”

**LIVE CHAT · 1, 042 online**

**unproductive college student** \- GUYS IT'S ACTUALLY HAPPENING

**I can’t stop twinking** \- ERFTGGGBHHJYHGBGHYESSS

**nearly there** \- where is he?

**Anime62344** \- I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS

**FullmetalRuby** \- wheres mystery guuuy

**remember2beu** \- Look, we love you, but can we plz see mystery guy

_ The YouTuber read the chat and laughed, smiling to himself.  _ “He’s just making us some coffee, it's a little chilly here. Yes, I promise he will be here soon.”  _ He says, looking to the left of the camera.  _ “And speak of the devil.”  _ He says with a grin toward someone that the viewers couldn't see. A pale and almost bony hand reached out and gave him a cup of coffee, put one in front of the vacant spot next to the YouTuber, then sat down in the vacant spot. He was a couple inches taller than the person next to him, had blonde hair, a black sweater along with square black glasses, and a bored expression that screamed that he didn't want to do this. The opposite of the person sitting next to him. Yamaguchi’s grin got even wider when gesturing to the person sitting next to him.  _ “I present to you… Mystery guy! Also known as Tsukishima.” 

**LIVE CHAT · 8, 743 online**

**Ej Belle** \- XTGGFTH OH MY GOSH

**Lopey1966** \- OK IK THEY SAID HE WAS HOT BUT LIKE WOW

**HiddenTraveler** \- guys thats actually mystery guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**NoIdea666** \- simping respectfully

**Pyroestate** \- AAAAA HIIIIIIII!!!!!!

**Pluto A** \- okay i agree with yamagucci hes hot

**Timewing** \- WERDTFGGFVGHGDGFHJKIUYHJUYJTRSDFTRFDCGFHJUH

  
  


_ Yamaguchi laughed, not surprised at their reactions one bit. Tsukki was a model, after all. This was no surprise. He tried to look at the chat, but so many things were zooming through he didn't have the time to read them all. He gently nudged Tsukishima, wanting him to look at all the thirst comments. He glanced back with a bored look that said ‘I’m well aware’.  _ “Okay!”  _ Yamaguchi started, suppressing a giggle while reading some of the chat.  _ “So I think we have enough people to start the Q and A, and just a reminder, this will be going to be on YouTube if you want to watch it again! Okay so you guys are going to have to slow down so we can actually read the chat.”  _ He explained, and the chat slowed down so it was just about readable. _

__ “This question is from Pepper_Moon and they ask ‘OKAY BUT ARE YOU GUYS DATING??? OR R U JUST ROOMATES OR WHAT?!??!’ Well, Tsukki here can answer that.”  _ He says, looking at Tsukishima with a hopeful smile. Tsukishima turned his head toward Yamaguchi in a ‘Really? Do I have to?’  _ _ glance, getting puppy dog eyes in return. Tsukishima clicked his tongue, no sane person could say no to Yamaguchi when he looked at them like that.  _ “With all the information that I told everybody not to reveal that ended up being revealed, that was somehow left out? Yes, we are dating.” He says, keeping a bored expression, not caring anymore.

**LIVE CHAT · 10, 478 online**

**okistooru** \- HE SPEAKS

**Brbrnfj** \- GUYS I CALLED IT

**Saimaan** \- KNEW IT

**TEARYEYEDGODDESS** \- DFHGJUYJHYGFGHYT THEYRE DATING

**AngelBee0129** \- LUCKKYYY

**Watercolormoons** \- OMFG CUTEST COUPLE EVERR

**Ace of clubs** \- welp, i just lost a bet

**bee** \- okay i was planning on having yamagucci as my bf but Tsukishima looks like a living god soooo you can have him

**Comix** \- HE TOOK CUTE, AND HE TOOK HOT, AND HE PUT IT INTO HIS MIXING BOWL…

**Hot cocoa addict** \- i’m so happy for you guys! You guys are so cute together!

“Wow. That was not the reaction I was expecting, I thought they’re would be more homophobic people…”  _ Yamaguchi trailed off, surprised. His boyfriend rolled his eyes,  _ “You have a huge-ass pansexual pride flag, I’m sure they got the hint.”  _ That got a giggle out of Yamaguchi, reading the chat for an easy to read question.  _ “Okay, got one,”  _ he says, finding a question.  _ “This one’s from  RacketGLY888 8, they want to know: ‘Why are you so tall? Share some with Hinata.’ Yeah Tsukki,”  _ He says, looking at his boyfriend and holding out an imaginary microphone,  _ “Why  _ are _ you so tall?” 

_ His boyfriend looks back at him with a look that mocks his own, then answers into the imaginary microphone,  _ “Well, there’s this little thing called genetics, and believe me, if I could share my height, shortie would be my last choice.”  _ He said, smirking. _

  
  


**LIVE CHAT · 11, 978 online**

**TheGreatFairyOfVines** \- fxdbeznkhjxzjkshahahahahahahaaha

**Bopper22** \- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

**Goldie08** \- OKAY HOT AND FUNNY?

**aAHuwu** \- i love how he just disses hinata on live

**HinNotTall** \- SHUT UP SALTYSHIMA!!!! >:( 

**Springlover34** \- PSHHHH they really do dislike eachother

  
  


“Hi Hinata!”  _ Yamaguchi says, snickering at his boyfriend’s comment.  _ “The next question that I see is from Sining and they ask... you? Me? Well we’ll both answer. They ask: ‘Do you have an actual job or anything?’” 

“Well this is an oddly personal question.”

“Don’t be so mean! Well actually, i’m a full-time YouTuber and my beautiful boyfriend here is a  _ model _ .”  _ He says with pride, like just because his boyfriend was a model, he was a super lucky guy, which, well, he was.  _ “Oh just shut up Yams.”  _ His boyfriend said, and you had to be really,  _ really _ close to him to tell he was a little bit embarrassed.  _ “Can’t apologize for the truth!”  _ Yamaguchi said, his smile wide.  _

**LIVE CHAT · 14, 608 online**

**Sining** \- tbh should’ve guessed that be4 i asked lol

**Honeytea** _ **Dreams** \- NO SURPRISE THERE

**SpookyDia** \- hahahahahahaha Yamagucci bragging abt his bf

**Porcelainbride** \- I LOOKED HIM UP HE’S LIKE FAMOUS

**Bryroo** \- well hes def hot enough to be a model

**Mafia boss 2000** \- LMAOOOOO

_ Tsukishima sighed after reading the parts of the chat he could read. He was grateful, sure, he alway was deep, deep, down, but these people, unlike the others, knew he had a boyfriend. He looked at the boyfriend in question, who had a look in his eye like a kid that just got the lead role in a show, happy and excited. Well, if he was fine with it then it’s fine. It didn't bother him that much. After his ex-manager he felt like he could settle for anything.  _ “SpringLover34 asks: ‘When did you guys meet?’ I can answer this one, we were seven and at the park, we’re pretty much the childhood friends to lovers cliche,”  _ Yamaguchi adds with a giggle,  _ “We stayed friends through school, we were on a volleyball team in high school with a couple other youtubers that you might know, like The Simp Boys, HinNotTall, and King of The Court.”

“God, He’s annoying.” 

“Tsukki! Be nice!”

“In my defense, he’s easy to hate.”  _ Tsukishima says as he hides his small smile with a sip of his coffee. _

“Oh hush.”  _ Yamguchi says lovingly  _ “The next question is from….”  _ The YouTuber starts, trying to find a question, but half the chat’s going on about how he smiled while the other half is bombarding him with questions. He waits a minute until the chat slows down, then finds a long question for Tsukki.  _ “This next question’s from Jadecheetah, and they ask Tsukki: ‘This is for Mystery Guy, Rank the following people from most tolerable to least: Hinata, Kagayama, Kuroo, kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa, and Iwazumi aka the popular guys of YT besides your boyfriend that I assume you're kinda friends with bc your bf is?’ They also apologize for the long question, but that’s fine!” 

“Hmm..”  _ Tsukishima hums in thought, tapping the side of his coffee  _ “ From Most tolerable to least: Kenma and Akaashi are tied I guess? Then Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto, and last and most definitely least, the king and shortie tied.” 

“You know Iwaizumi?”

“I know that he’s Oikawa’s boyfriend and to be Oikawa’s boyfriend you either have to be the calmest person in the world or insane.”

_ Yamaguchi laughed, knowing that Oikawa is going to see this eventually if he isn't watching it now, and will probably show his boyfriend.  _

**LIVE CHAT · 17, 936 online**

**Jsmnds** \- LMAOO

**Detective wuxian** \- someone should make a ‘every time mystery guy roasts someone’

**Switmikan74** \- lol imagine iwa-chan being calm

**Pretty and Perfect** \- Tsuki-chan you’re lucky my boyfriend’s not home < 3

**Red sighs** \- NBFDXHAHAHAA

_ Yamaguchi suppressed a smile while reading the next question knowing that Tsukki won’t know the answer for once in his life,  _ “This one is one of my favorites so far, thanks porcelainbride! They ask: Do you guys have a song?”  _ Yamaguchi looked over at his boyfriend with an excited look, waiting for Tsukki to at least try to answer. _

“No? I’m not su-”

“ITS LEMON BOY BY CAVETOWN!”  _ Yamaguchi blurted out, too excited for his own good, and then smiling seeing the cute, confused look that he rarely gets to see from his boyfriend. The adorable look when he tilts his head to the side just a little and knits his eyebrows together. The look that he normally tried not to do in front of other people. That look.  _

“Wait, first of all, how do you ‘have’ a song, and second of all, why do we have a song?”

“You seriously haven't heard of couples having songs?”

“Sometimes you forget i haven't exactly been very social on the internet for the last year and a half.”  _ Tsukishima said, which got a giggle from Yamaguchi. _

“Sorry Tsukki! Anyway, when a couple has a ‘song’ or something, its a song that describes their relationship or like, what’s the word…. Dynamic.”

“And how exactly does Lemon Boy by cavetown describe our relationship? You listen to that song 24/7 so i’m not surprised, but why?”

“Y’KNOW!! Cause it's about this kid, that meets this sour kid, or in your case salty, and they become friends, and the sour guy helps him through stuff, and a lot of people, including me, think at the end they get together?”  _ He attempts to explain, using dramatic hand gestures to no use. Tsukishima shrugs and Yamaguchi sighs, waving it off. _

“Welp, that’s our song, next question!”  _ Yamaguchi chirped.  _ “You read the next one,”  _ Yamaguchi says, nudging his boyfriend playfully.  _ “Fine then. This question is from… uh.. JustAGayBean, and they ask who confessed first.”  _ Tsukishima says, He glanced at Yamaguchi with a playful smirk, who had a red tint creeping up his face.  _ “Funny story really, I had liked Tsukki for years, and we were in our second year of highschool before I finally  _ almost  _ got the guts to confess to him. We were walking home one day, and he said to me that my freckles look cute when the sun is setting, kissed me, and then nonchalantly walked home like nothing happened. He actually asked me out the next day, and we were official two weeks after that. Oh gosh, I’m still super embarrassed.”  _ Yamaguchi says with a stupid grin.  _

“I really should have taken a picture of your face when I kissed you, it was priceless.”  _ Tsukishima says with a face the combination of a smirk and a smile. _

“Was it now?”  _ Yamaguchi asks, teasting. _

“Mhmm.”  _ Tsukishima hummed, taking another sip of his coffee before responding,  _ “You were redder than a strawberry, and your eyes were comically wide. Would have made great blackmail, or just a cute memorable picture.” 

“Tsukki!”

  
  


**LIVE CHAT · 20, 145 online**

**daejunji_bb** \- and the cutest couple award goes to…..

**bossdonkeybuiscut** \- BFGYHBHFG THATS SO CUTE

**Punk moss** \- lmao yamaguchis blushing so hard

**My nuggets** \- best confession ever

**Lol im a simp** \- Tsukishima literally step on me

**Urav** \- i wish i had a s/o like that

**Morg Porg** \- The otp that i never knew I needed

**Ineedsleep21** \- best livestream ever

  
  


“Okay since this is technically a mystery guy Q and A, I'll read for you and then you answer. Okay next one is from ABeanCAlledBasil. They want to know,”  _ Before reading the question out loud, Yamaguchi snickers,  _ “They want to know, and I quote, ‘Mystery guy are you going to have a YT channel? You’ll prob get a lot of subscribers, ur like super hot’”  _ Yamaguchi waits for his answer, holding back a giggle.  _ “Well believe it or not, i’m not exactly the most friendly and likeable person in the world, and social media is more of his thing. I might get a twitter account to make fun of Kuroo, who knows.”  _ Tsukishima says, returning to his bored expression, but Yamaguchi could tell by his eyes that he was enjoying this. _

__ “Kay, this one’s from ADHD_Fuled_Gremilin!. They ask: ‘ I have a question for him, does he like frogs? This is a personality test bud, choose the wrong answer and you fail.’ Okay i’m just going to answer this question for you, because your favorite animal is extinct,”  _ ‘Rude’ Tsukki mumbles playfully,  _ “The answer is YES, OF COURSE HE LIKES FROGS, WHO DOESN'T?!? I have not met a single sane person who doesn't like frogs. And if he didn't like frogs he would no longer be my boyfriend”  _ The YouTuber states matter-of-factly.  _

“Well I would like to stay my boyfriend’s boyfriend, so my answer is yes, I like frogs.” 

**LIVE CHAT · 21, 162 online**

**Urmomsdom** \- I love how whether or not he likes frogs is the make-or-break deal

**Koolkiddie22** \- nkxeflznhudk yams got em this time

**Star Berry23** \- I propose a frog cult

**Liclick** \- lol did you guys see how mystery guy avoided the ‘ur like super hot’ part in the question before the frog one

**Sad gay friend** \- I bet mystery guys fav frog is the one named after him lmaoo

**Yoseiiku** \- PSHHAHA

“Okay I found two for you that are something about strangling Kuroo? The first one is from ChrisCriesaLot and I’d just like to say, I hope you stop crying a lot soon, Chris. Anyway, they ask: ‘Were you the one who was going to strangle Kuroo?’ Wait, you were going to strangle Kuroo? Huh?”  _ Yamaguchi asks as he looks toward his boyfriend with confusion.  _

“Well, I was, but i haven't seen him in a while, so it’s on my to-do list.”  _ He says jokingly, getting what was probably the millionth giggle from Yamaguchi ever, and like all the others, this one was more special than the last.  _

“Well then, for the sake of me not wanting you to be in jail, I hereby forbid you from strangling Kuroo.”  _ Yamaguchi says, going along with the joke, and Tsukishima raises his arms in an ‘I surrender’ gesture.  _ “Kuroo, you owe me one. #KurooOwesYama2k19.”  _ Yamaguchi says with a grin, and even Tsukishima has a small smile.  _

“Okay what’s the other one about me strangling Kuroo?”  _ Tsukishima asks.  _

“Oooh this’ll be a fun one.”  _ Yamaguchi says with a sly smile.  _ “This one is from Butterfly_Wings and they ask: ‘How would you kill/strangle Kuroo?’ So, how would you, Tsukki?”

“Well, the first thing I would do is make sure that Kenma’s streaming so he doesn't know exactly where Kuroo is. I would text Kuroo saying I’m inviting him somewhere to get Kenma a surprise gift for a random holiday I’d make up, like national cat day or something, and that way he won’t tell Kenma he’s leaving. Knowing Kuroo, an invitation from me to do literally anything is like him getting a billion dollars and a cat, so I know he’ll be more than willing to come. I would I would drive him to a secluded creek with trees around for privacy, and no living establishments in the area of course, push him in the water, then strangle him under the water until he dies of lack of oxygen or of having too much water in his lungs, wearing gloves any DNA behind just in case of course, then drive the body to Bokuto’s house, and bury it in Bokuto’s yard so i’m not suspected of murder. But that’s not going to happen, because my boyfriend forbid me.”  _ Tsukishima said casually.  _

**LIVE CHAT · 21, 998 online**

**Teenfatal** \- well that was… detailed

**Elkinj** \- #KurooOwesYama2k19

**Girly Pear** \- How-?

**KaiKaii** \- guys we better watch out mystery guys gonna take over the world

**Ukai** \- WTF LMAOOO

**Solakai** \- ftxtebgdujhjx kuroo watch ur back

  
  
  


“Okay guys! This live stream is getting a little long, so mystery guy can read the last question here!”  _ Yamaguchi says, a slight bittersweet tone in his voice that was hard to catch. He really had enjoyed the past couple days.  _ “Okay last question from DataGalaxy12 they ask: ‘What do you dislike most about each other?’”

“OH MY GOSH HOW HE CAN BE SO HOT.”  _ Yamaguchi blurts out. _

“Wai- Wouldn't that be a positive?”  _ Tsukishima asked, confused. _

“No, I mean, yes,  _ now  _ it’s a positive, but in highschool it was soooo annoying!”  _ Yamaguchi said, groaning.  _ “It felt like 90% of the straight girls had a crush on you, and would always come up to me to talk about what you like, or some other stupid question about you. I got really annoyed, and at one point I even thought about telling people we were dating, but I didn’t even know you were into guys at the time. The only girls that talked to me about things that didn't involve you were Yachi and Kiyoko, our team managers, and that doesn't really count ‘cause it’s about volleyball.”

_ “ _ Holy shit” _ Tsukishima mumbled.  _ “You told me girls came up to you talking about me but I never thought it was  _ that _ bad.”

“Well, you’re hotter than you think.”  _ Yamaguchi supplies with a wink, and kisses the guy that was still, at least a little bit, a mystery to everyone else, but no mystery to him. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Live Ended. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCKING SHIT 1K KUDOS WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS UYTFCGCH  
> welp, off 2 write more  
> please tell me if you liked it!
> 
> ily all <3

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME SO LONG WITH THE BOLDING AND STUFF  
> I even had to do reserch of what was trending that day  
> Check me out at tumblr: Mereibitch  
> if you came from my w.i.p..... i'm sorry.  
> I REALLY REALLY hope that I can update this somewhat regularly  
> Prepare for a mess. (feedback wanted and welcome!)  
> Next Chapter: Oikawa has a GRWM and Kenma puts up with Lev's Hisoka Bullshit


End file.
